User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Anne Collet
"So this is the power of emptiness..." -Anne after asimilating the fragment. Anne Collet is the Power Holder chosen to be the container of the fragment. She's trapped in the form of a stone, in some point of the Pacific Ocean. She's also the main "fuel" for the Evolutive Process that takes place in Helise, as she produces huge amounts of energy because of the Fragment she has inside. 'Appearance' Anne is a beautiful girl with waist-length black hair and deep blue eyes. WIP 'Background' WIP 'Powers and Abilities' Her original power was Enhancement Manipulation, it allowed her to manipulate augmented charactersistics of herselft or others, but when she became the container she gained the power of Void, the power over nothingness and nonexistence. With it she could turn things like energy, mind, space, time and concepts to nothing, and also exist in a state outside existence in general. 'Personality' Anne is a very proud individual and comes across to others as confident and strong, with a very high opinion of both her appearance and her skills as a Power Holder. She is stubborn and finds it difficult to express her true feelings to others. She does not like being looked down upon or told what to do as she wants to be viewed as an adult. She is aggressive and can be very opinionated. However, this personality is a front that protects a very vulnerable and insecure girl, a side which Add completely saw in her dreams or thoughts when "editing" her existence using The End. Anne's overbearing attitude and inability to admit her vulnerabilities keeps her from opening up to others, showing a great fear of emotional pain and of being hated or left behind. Through all this, Anne is also aware of his own faults, and generally tries to act outwardly gentle to the ones she truly cares about. Also it is her constant battling, coupled with her seemingly unquenchable energy, that often gives others strength and confidence they didn't know they had. Floating... She was floating in the darkness, alone. It was quiet... now. Here was no pain, no confusion, no terror, no cold. All was quiet and dark. Here she felt safe. At least, she hoped she was safe. At least she wasn't weeping anymore. Earlier, she had been wracked by constant pain and her tears had fallen like rain. Now she had a wall between her and the world. It was her wall, built from her desire to shut herself off from the periodic bouts of agony and cold that wracked her body. She had had such a wall before, but stabbing pains and creeping fears had cracked and even broken the wall. She had rebuilt it, and nothing bothered her now. Perhaps the now, the pain was gone for good. She had thought that before, but it had always come back, smashing at her wall, assailing her with sharp agonies. With bitter cold, burning heat and brief fragments of images she didn't understand. She had suffered from bouts of confusion, terror and nightmares of helplessness. Her head full of cobwebs, fighting against formlessness, unable to think, or act, or do anything except scream... Sinking. She was sinking in the darkness. She knew this world wasn't real, but she had to hold onto her wall. It was all she could do against the pain, when it came again. If she let the wall down, the pain would get in. Here in the darkness she could try and convince herself she was safe. Far from the cold and pain that was gone for now, but might come back. There was no other world but here.